lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
White Mountains
.]] The White Mountains, or Ered Nimrais, were a mountain range in Middle-earth that lay east-to-west across the length of Gondor. Description The mountains were named after the glaciers of their highest peaks. The range lay mostly East-West, but also had a northern section, which was separated from the main line of the Misty Mountains by the Gap of Rohan. Even at the southern latitude of Gondor and Rohan, the White Mountains bore snow even in summer, suggesting they were extremely high. The range had no passes. The Paths of the Dead passed under it, but only the most courageous (or foolhardy) ever ventured that route. The White Mountains formed the northern boundary of Gondor and the southern boundary of Rohan except in their easternmost provinces, where Gondor's province of Anorien lay to the north of the mountains. Because of their always bearing snow at their highest peaks, the White Mountains must have been at least 4800 meters (16'000 feet) above sea level, with occasional peaks probably in excess of 5500 meters. They were, however, not as high as the Misty Mountains. Its notable peaks included Irensaga "Iron Saw" and Starkhorn. Between these two lay the Dwimorberg, entrance to the Paths of the Dead. At the eastern end, the city of Minas Tirith was carved into Mindolluin mountain. The Warning beacons of Gondor were placed on top of more than twelve peaks in the range: Amon Dîn, Eilenach, Nardol, Erelas, Min-Rimmon, Calenhad and Halifirien. Several rivers raised in the White Mountains, among them: the Adorn (a tributary of Isen), and the Snowbourn and Mering Stream (tributaries of the Entwash); and, on the south side, the Erui (a tributary of Anduin), the Ringló and its tributary Ciril (which together with the Morthond all entered the Bay of Belfalas at Edhellond near Dol Amroth), the Lefnui of the Anfalas, and the Five Rivers of Lebennin.The Atlas of Middle-earth, Regional Maps, "The White Mountains" History The natives to the White Mountains were Drúedain who inhabited this region in the Second Age. The only remnants of the Druedain's presence in this mountain range were their statues called the Púkel-men. Sometime thereafter, evil men related to the Dunlendings drove the Drúedain out. Some of these men swore allegiance to Isildur, but betrayed him and were cursed into the Army of the Dead. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli followed the Paths of the Dead in year 3019 of the Third Age and convinced the army to fight for Gondor in the War of the Ring. After they did so, Aragorn released the Army of the Dead, for they had fulfilled their oath. After and perhaps before the War of the Ring Dwarves settled in the White Mountain, where they could have better contact with their allies.The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King, Book Five, Chapter II: "The Passing of the Gray Company" Etymology Ered Nimrais is a Sindarin name: Ered ('Mountains') and Nimrais ('White peaks') The Complete Guide to Middle-earth Translations References de:Ered Nimrais es:Ered Nimrais it:Monti Bianchi nl:De Witte Bergen pl:Białe Góry pt-br:Ered Nimrais ru:Белые горы Category:Sindarin words Category:Mountain Ranges Category:Rohan Category:Gondor